


10 Little things I hate about you (TERRA)

by Salias



Series: Fandom Challenges [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: ;D, But he's your butt, Other, Reader-Insert, Slight Cussing, Terra is a butt, Wait that doesn't make any sense, no pronouns used, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salias/pseuds/Salias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TERRA X READER</p><p>NOT IN ORDER<br/>1. You can be such a jerk sometimes<br/>2. You never listen<br/>3. You have a temper<br/>4. You're easily jealous<br/>5. You're lazy<br/>6. You're stubborn<br/>7. You always have to be right<br/>8. You can be extremely childish<br/>9. You... HEY! DON'T WALK AWAY WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!<br/>10. Despite all this, I still love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 9: You... Hey! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!

**Author's Note:**

> I have abandoned my KHUx team for 2.5 
> 
>  
> 
> I think I got thia challenge off of either Lunaescence or DeviantArt. I don't remember.

"God Terra you're such a brute! Don't you understand that you could have DIED!?" You shrieked at your boyfriend. Terra groaned.

"Look (Y/N) I know what I'm doing! Why can't you have a little faith in me?!" He growled back at you. 

"Faith! Terra you're crazy! That Unversed was too strong for you to beat on your own! You never lis- HEY! Terra where are you going?!"

Terra had turned his back on you and started walking towards what you believed the destination to be; your campsite.

"Training!"

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you! Terra! You come back here!" You chaised after him.

"Oh I'm sorry mom! But I have to train so I don't get murdered by a little Unversed!"

"Terra! You jerk!"

(126 words)


	2. 5: You're lazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got into DBZ again. Whoops.

"Terra, hey Terra!" You flicked his nose gently trying to get him up. "Terra come on! You promise you'd spar with me in the morning!"

You continued to flick his nose, only for him to swat your finger away with his hand. 

"Cut it out (Y/N).. Just give me five more minutes."

"Fine. Sense I love and care for you."

You sat patiently, staring up at the trees that surrounded your campsite. You pouted slightly during your bordem. Choosing instead to admire Terra's features. 

His messy soft brown hair that you would roam your hands during those sweet nights when yours and Terra's limbs tangled. 

His beautiful blue orbs that glitered when his eyes met yours.

And those soft lips.. Sweet kisses that you would share with him.

A blush crept on your cheeks. And you realized that you've been staring at his face for eight minutes now! God where you smitten with this man!

"T-Terra! Get up now! I gave you two extra minutes!" 'Staring at your face like a creep..'

"How thoughtful." He mumbled and turned to his side, facing away from you.

"Terra! Get! Up!" You tried shoving him.

"No."

"Terra you're so lazy! Get up!" Your response was a snore. "Ugh!" You got up and left to train on your own.

(215 words. Oops.)


	3. 2: You never listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 238 words.

Lately you've been trying to create new elixirs for Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. Terra and Aqua could really hurt each other when they went against each other during training. 

You cringed at the memory when Terra got burnt badly after one of Aqua's fire spells. "Damn, what a amazing mage..."

There wasn't anymore potions. But luckily Aqua had learned a Curaga spell before.

"Terra, can you pass me the Aloe leaves?" You held your hand out pacticently, skimming over the Potion recepie. 

"Uh.. Terra?" He was taking long to respond. The pouch of Aloe leaves were right next to him!

You glanced at him. He was reading what seemed to be "Magic Tactics For Dummies."

"Terra."

"Uh-huh."

"Aloe leaves, please."

"Hm." He grabbed the pouch and handed them to you.

You poured the leafs into the pot that you were making the elixir in. And quickly realized the mistake.

"Terra you passed me mint leaves! Great now I have to go back to the Dwarf Woodlands for more!"

"Uh-huh."

"Terra are you even listening?" He glanced up from his book and looked at you.

"What?"

"Oh my god." You placed your hands on your face in frustration.

"Terra you handed me mint leafs. I asked for Aloe. God you never listen!"

He put his hands up in mock surrender and chuckled. 

"Don't worry I'll get you more mint leaves."

You scoffed. "You better." He only smirked.


	4. 4: You're easily jealous

You were quite flattered, really. 

You had gone with Terra to accompany him on his missiom at Radiant Garden. Only to get stopped by a boy with flaming spikey hair. 

"Name's Lea! And who might you be? I haven't seen a cute face like yours 'round here!" You felt a blush rise to your cheeks. You pressed a hand to your cheek.

"O-oh! Heh. My name's (Y/N). It's nice to meet you Lea!" You gave him a smile.

Terra cleared his throat. Lea seemed to realize he was there.

"Who's this? You're friend?"

"Boyfriend actually."

"Ah. Not hard to believe that a cutie like you would already be taken." Lea gave you a teasing grin.

Terra wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close to his side. 

"Yah." He had a deep frown on his face.

Lea put his hands up.

"I get it, I get it! I'll be going now. And my name, get it memorized!" He waved and walked away.

"Huh. What a character." You looked up at Terra who was still frowning. 

"Awww Terra! Were you jealous?"

He scoffed and looked away. "No."

"You get jealous to easily Terra. You're the only one for me!" you teased him and pecked him on the check.

"Better be."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors. Wrote this on Notes with my phone.


End file.
